Cracking
by IggyTheKoopaling
Summary: Everyone has problems, and the Koopa 'Family' is no exception. Their problems just torn apart their union and, with a serious menace approaching, it's up to them to help themselves for the best, as a united and caring family.
1. Junior's Introduction: Meet Junior

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my second fanfiction, as you can see.**

 **This story is about the koopalings. They can't be a close family because everyone has a problem. Of course one will have something that is more serious or more shallow; one will be lifelong or temporary (connected to their acts and way of thinking that open a crack inside the family)**

 **A few of these problems are already explained in Solution.**

 **I will try my best to describe the problems all of the koopalings have, but indirectly. The koopalings will speak in their mind, and from that the readers can try to identify the problems each of them has one by one. These descriptions in first person will only be applied on the first 8 chapters, read the Ending Author's Notes for some more info :o**

 **Koopaling Ages are different from Solution:**

 **Ludwig Von Koopa: 16**

 **Lemmy Koopa: 14**

 **Roy Koopa: 14**

 **Iggy (Ignatius) Koopa: 13**

 **Wendy Koopa: 11**

 **Morton Koopa: 10**

 **Larry (Lawrence) Koopa: 10**

 **Junior** **: 6**

 **Rated T to be safe. It may or may not contain violence.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 1: Junior's Introduction: Meet Junior**

* * *

 **Junior's POV**

 _I was just getting out of bed when I heard the servants knocking at my door. I grinned; breakfast time! And then I remembered Daddy promised we could play today!_

 _When I got down there, the only one at the table was my favorite dad. He told me to have a seat, and I asked him if we were still playing today. He said yeah, and I thought about asking if we could play in the garden later. After all, I AM the favorite, ha ha!_

 _When all of my brothers and my sister came, servants started to bring food. At breakfast we usually have sandwiches! Lots of them! And I'm the one to get most of them too! All my brothers and sister are usually yelling or something, except for Iggy and Luddy... he's always making up some thingy of his with music and Iggy's just... weird. I mean, my dad talks to them on occasion but he really just likes to talk to me. Weird, right?_

 _Larry was quiet, and after he finished, he just left. I can't remember if he still plays tennis, and I never really cared enough to ask... I never see him at the Electrodome anymore, that's for certain. Daddy told him to stop going there but I don't know why._

 _Morton was eating like a pig. Scratch that; he_ _ **is**_ _a pig. He was the only one that talked, and talked, and TALKED. No one can keep his mouth shut, not even Roy. We have all gotten used to his blabbering but... sheesh! He's still cool, just REALLY annoying when he talks for, like, ever._

 _Roy was the biggest and the strongest of my siblings, ad he's great and all, but he scares the heck outta me! He was bullying Lemmy and Iggy as he normally does._

 _Lemmy is, as Daddy always seems to say, useless. Neither of his legs are really good, so he has to use a ball to get around. I never understood why Daddy always says he isn't gonna make it long in this world. Isn't that kinda mean? But yeah, that's about all I know of him. I play with him sometimes._

 _Iggy, on the other hand, really creeps me out. He's always quiet and never talks to anyone but Lemmy, and when I try to play with him, he starts shaking like he's cold or something. And he always locks himself in his room or his lab. I don't wanna know what he does in there, but its just freaky how he acts._

 _My sister Wendy is the only girl. She doesn't like me because Daddy likes me more than her. I like messing with her sometimes! She's so whiny, though. And Daddy spoils her a LOT. Its annoying._

 _Luddy is my oldest brother. And the angriest. He's always making really bad music and trying to talk to him is pointless; Daddy says its because he's the oldest he acts that way, but I don't think so... I just don't know why he acts like that only to me, but I try and leave it alone for now..._

 _While eating, except Morton, everyone looked really mad, and I tried to talk to them but that just made it worse until Daddy told them to relax._

 _After breakfast, everyone went their own way, and I went mine. I wanted to have fun in the playroom._

 _After awhile, I guess it was time for lunch. I left the playroom and ran into Luddy, who asked if I wanted to hear some song he wrote. I already knew it was going to sound pretty bad and I said no because it was time to eat. He looked... angry, but said nothing and left. I didn't worry about that; they always look like that, especially him._

 _Everyone began eating lunch, and once again, everyone just seemed mad. I couldn't figure out why! And Daddy didn't know either. But he wasn't having it. So he told them again to relax and go find something to do after lunch. Weird... I wonder what's going on..._

 _I left to the gardens after eating and saw Larry sitting on the bench near the lake. I asked him if he wanted to play with me but he said no and just looked really mad._

 _Okay... whatever, I guess._

 _I got bored after a minute, went back inside, and wandered into the den. Morton was in there watching something on TV- I wouldn't know, because I actually don't like the TV- and of course, eating cake as usual. Yuck... he's such a pig... but oh well._

 _I asked him if we could play together, but he refused, too. "I'm doing something else. Maybe later."_

 _Uh, good for him? I asked him if I could get a piece of his cake, and he refused that too. I was really upset, and I started screaming until Daddy came and forced him to share with me. I was happy but Morton stormed off, angry all over again. What's with him? Probably because he had to share with me... oh well!_

 _Eating my cake, I made my way to Lemmy and Iggy's bedroom. I knocked really hard on the door but no one answered. I could hear something from the other side, though, and I backed away. If there was noise in there, Iggy was probably in there and I didn't wanna be left with him by myself._

 _This afternoon was a complete bore! I went to my bedroom, drew for a bit, and then got ready for dinner. I had a feeling it was gonna be a repeat of breakfast and lunch, but I would never know til I got down there._

 _I joined my brothers and my sister in the dining room. Daddy said he had a plan to bring our Mama back. I always did wonder why she never liked staying with us. Maybe she doesn't like me or my brothers or my sister? I could see why not them, but she should like me! I'm cute!_

 _I just nodded along with them, and we went back to eating. Morton started talking about our Mama again, but this time, he was talking about things I didn't get. Daddy told him to shut up before he was tossed in the dungeon, and for once, he actually did._

 _Roy was bothering Iggy too, but it was getting to the point where Iggy just up and left without eating anything. Lemmy followed after him. Roy just shrugged and ate both of their plates. Man, what is going on around here?!_

 _After dinner, I followed my daddy to his room, and I sat on his bed. He lit the fireplace and brought a book over to read. I don't like books, but I liked this one._

 _It was about his daddy and the war in the Fire Plains. He won the war, but he died. And my daddy said he was ten when this happened. I thought it was pretty cool his daddy was a fighter! I also found it funny my daddy and his daddy looked exactly opposite. I forget what he said it was... I think he called it jeans? Something like that._

 _He took me back to my room, tucked me in, kissed me on the forehead, and said goodnight. Once he left, I started thinking._

 _Maybe its because of taking our Mama back that everyone is so mad? But I don't get why, though... what a weird family I live with._

* * *

 **First chapter done! What do you think? What's Junior's problem that keep him, and the family, to reunite?**

 **...So I'll just say that the first 8 Chapters will be THIS same day, but with all the koopalings POVs. Why? This helps describe their problems better, it was just an idea I had :)**

 **I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read on this story too! Thank you so much :3**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that.**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	2. Roy's Introduction: Meet Roy

**Author's Note:**

 **This is there finally! Guess who will introduce himself right now! Yeah it's Roy, our boy! This was an hard chapter to write because of Roy's language, ya know.**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 2: Roy's Introduction: Meet Roy**

* * *

 **Roy's POV**

 _If angry could describe my mood, it ain't enough. My clock woke me the hell up and I chucked it across my room. I'm pissed, angry, heated, whatever the hell ya wanna call it, I'm that right now._

 _My mother's death was today, and I know my dumb ass excuse for a family did something that caused it. I wished they'd all go somewhere... but that ain't happenin' no time soon, is it?_

 _I assumed it was breakfast time, so I rolled out and went downstairs. Lemmy, Iggy, Larry and Ludwig were still missin', so we had to wait or whatever. I crossed my arms in a puff. Shit, why do they ALWAYS come so late?!_

 _So when they finally came, servants started to bring food 'n all. Everyone starting eating except that pipsqueak Iggy. He never eats. And I mean he NEVER eats. Lemmy seems to be encourgin' that, but I'm telling ya, if he don't start soon, he ain't gonna last too long. Lemmy, neither. The other pipsqueak._

 _He should really stop acting like a kid, oh I dunno, learn to WALK like everyone else?! I dunno why but seeing that brat walkin' like that REALLY pisses me the hell off. I beat him up a few times because of that, but he never learns. I think he just wants to challenge me. Then when I beat him up, he starts cryin'. Same with Iggy. Whenever I beat him up or just beat him in general, he cries and runs off._

 _They repeat the same mistakes over and over. Its annoying, ya know? I mean, they see me as a threat, but they should know that I'm not. I'm just trying to help them, of course. If they catch themselves in trouble, its not my fault._

 _Today was no different. I told Iggy to start eating, but he didn't want to. He's damn crazy. If he isn't eating, why is he here in the first place? Pathetic!_

 _Once all that was done, I went to my gym, doin' my own thing. Today I could actually feel the silence in the air, and that's how I like it. No cryin' babies around. I grinned to myself as I sent my best punch through my punching bag, damn near breakin' it. Ain't I awesome?_

 _Of course, my wonderful brother decided NOW was a good time to play that damn piano of his. Classical music sucks, and he sucks at playing the piano too. It was unbearable to listen to, but Ludwig is kinda strong with the magic wand. I still can't beat him to this day, but its probably just luck._

 _Eventually it was lunch time, but I didn't believe it. It sounded like Ludwig's horrible playing lasted longer than my training!_

 _So back I went to the dining room. Iggy was there, I tried to get him to eat, but he just flat out ignored everyone in the room. Well, I had a plan for that._

 _After lunch, I hid behind a wall near his and Lemmy's bedroom. I saw Iggy comin' down the hall, and I threatened to punch him. Calmly, of course. Didn't need him to panic before I actually did somethin', ya know? It was for his own good; he has to learn sooner or later._

 _He asked me to stop and get out of his way. I refused and I stepped forward. He wouldn't listen, so I had no other choice but to punish him by force. He wanted to disobey to me, so he was askin' for it. He started screamin' and cryin' like a weak kid without his mother, and I could feel his pain. Oh well, he should've heeded my warning._

 _Lemmy started screaming, probably askin' for Iggy, and I laughed and walked off. I know Lemmy wouldn't try anythin' stupid against me; he knows better, after all!_

 _After that, I was bored. Iggy got his punishment, Lemmy was probably babyin' the hell outta him, and Larry was probably in the garden doing nothing. Morton was watching the TV, as usual, and the others… who knows. Oh wait, Wendy was in her room._

 _She is ugly, she has a bad attitude but I like her. If she wasn't my sister, she'd actually make one bad ass girlfriend. Shoot, I help her out sometimes so it would probably work... probably._

 _I reached Wendy's room and knocked. yeah, she was in there, but she refused to let me in. She better realize I make decisions, not her. Eh, she'll learn one day._

 _So the rest of the afternoon was spent in the gym as usual. I didn't have much else to do after all._

 _At dinner, same as before, I tried to force Iggy to eat and, just as before, he started shakin' and refused. So this time, I forced him. As I expected, he burst into tears, got up and ran away. Lemmy just followed him, glaring at me. "Thanks a lot, Roy."_

 _Psh, whatever. They should be thanking me! I'm trying to help them out, and that's no easy task._

 _Bowser and Ludwig looked at me funny and resumed eating. I didn't like that look at all. They were trying to defend them?!_

 _Once I finished, I waited for Larry. Larry took much longer to eat than other days. Eventually, he finished and left. I started to follow him, but he may of caught on quickly, for as soon as he reached his room, he slammed his door shut. I growled; man, everyone's tryin' to get on my nerves today?!_

 _I decided to return to my room and get some sleep. I was tired but I won't stop until they listen to me and see I'm just tryin' to help them out. Oh well._

 _If they want to keep going against me, they're going to hate me as a result._

* * *

 **What do you think about Roy? What's his problem?**

 **Guess who is the next! I'll make a pool on my profile, where you can vote between Wendy, Morton or Larry!**

 **I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read on this story too! Thank you so much :3**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that.**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	3. Larry's Introduction: Meet Larry

**Author's Note:**

 **Oh! The votes on Reviews + Poll were all, and I say ALL for Larry! Congratulations my little koopa!**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 3: Larry's Introduction: Meet Larry**

* * *

 **Larry's POV**

 _You ever get the feeling that you shouldn't bother waking up, like, for any reason? That's what I feel right now. I don't wanna wake up and face the world. I still can't face what I did to her that day..._

 _No one really knew what happened to our mother that day. All they knew was that she was caught in an explosion and was killed... but I know. I caused it._

 _It was supposed to be a prank! I placed a fake bob-omb with some water in it under her favorite bench, and she sat down as she always did. Then... I dunno... the next thing I knew, I saw pieces of her flying everywhere and I just... oh stars... it was sick. I was sick. And numb... very numb._

 _It hadn't dawned on me until she was peacefully buried that I had killed out mother. I didn't know how; the bomb was a fake! It should've just sprayed water!_

 _From that day on I stopped pranking, but I couldn't speak to anyone about it. What if the others knew about this? They would kill me! I felt sorry for Junior because everyone blamed him for something he never did..._

 _I stopped with sports, with my little gig as a DJ at the Electrodome, and just kept to myself. No one knew why and I never wanted them to know._

 _I mostly talk with Ludwig and Morton, mostly because they don't get so angry and whatnot. Wendy and Junior I don't speak to at all since they just ignore me. Lemmy tries to help me, but I can't trust him all that much for some reason. Iggy's worse than Lemmy since he literally speaks to no one but Lemmy. Roy's just a jerk. He hits me sometimes, but I don't know why. He says that I should behave, but what does he mean? I don't know._

 _Of course, servants came knocking and I knew what that meant. I sighed and rolled myself outta bed, preparing for a rather long breakfast. I didn't wanna go but I don't need Roy or my father getting on my case._

 _I kinda jogged my way there, and of course, Lemmy and Iggy were late. Once they arrived, the servants brought something but I never paid attention to it. I just ate it and bolted out of there. I hate being in there... makes me sick to my stomach..._

 _I headed to the garden, the only other place I felt safe enough to think clearly. Everyone keeps telling me to talk to someone, but who would listen and understand? Who would care, really..._

 _It didn't long until we got called for lunch. Like before, I ran to the dining room and I took my seat. I ate whatever it was we were supposed to be eating for lunch and left again for the garden so I could think. Man I think like an old man, I swear to you._

 _After like an hour of thoughts, I heard someone call me from behind. Its Junior, asking me if I wanted to play with him. I mean, I did but what if he found out about what really happened to our mother? The fact that he was almost killed by Ludwig for no real reason at all? I politely turned him down; I didn't wanna risk it._

 _I hadn't noticed I spent my whole afternoon thinking of a way to solve my dilemma. It's something I can't handle alone, so who should I talk to?_

 _It was time for dinner, and as I walked to the dining room, I heard someone screaming from Iggy and Lemmy's bedroom. I kept on moving, not trying to guess who that was or why he was screaming like that._

 _Dinner was the same thing as usual. I was eating my normal speed, but Bowser told us that there was a plan to bring Peach back. Why does she have to be our second mother? She isn't a koopa anyways, and she hates us! I will never understand why Father is trying so hard to capture her. Love? Money? Power? Territory? Who knows._

 _Iggy wasn't eating as usual, and Roy was forcing him to do so. That failed fast. Iggy spat the food up and ran out sobbing, and Lemmy took after him. Roy took the food that both of them left on the table. Why is he such a jerk?_

 _While my mind wandered as normal, I realized although Roy had finished long before me, he made no move to leave the table. I paid him no mind, finished what I was doing, and left for my room. Roy got up, I assumed to go to his._

 _It was only after walking for a bit that I realized he was following me. I started to panic, and ran as fast as I could to my room door, after which I slammed and locked it and sighed. Of course he'd want to pick with me... ugh, he is such a jerk!_

 _Yawning, I decided it was safe enough for me to go to sleep. I hadn't done anything all day except think and think about something I doubt I can solve, but I guess it beats the other option I have... for now, anyways._

* * *

 **What do you think about Larry? What's his problem?**

 **Guess who is the next! I'll make a pool on my profile, where you can vote between Wendy or Morton!**

 **I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read on this story too! Thank you so much :3**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that.**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	4. Morton's Introduction: Meet Morton

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Happy New Year! Sorry for this 'empty' time. Me and my beta reader were busy(we have free days too!). During that time I made up an oneshot 'Not a Simple Present', if you are interested :) It was the first time I posted something without beta read and it went pretty well, so that's good to hear :)**

 **Returning to Cracking, the votes on Poll were all for Morton! Poor Wendy, no one likes her :/**

 **Oh and to the Guest: Larry can't trust Lemmy, and you just asked why he doesn't. He is scared about talking to people so he wouldn't know the outcome. He doesn't know why he can't trust him, but that's the real reason :) I hope I've been clear.**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 4: Morton's Introduction: Meet Morton**

* * *

 **Morton's POV**

 _Ugh, I hate this day. I really do. It's the day our mother passed away. No, she didn't pass away. She was killed. Murdered, really. And it's all HIS fault!_

 _It IS his fault... right?_

 _Larry knew, he knew because he CAUSED it! I watched him that day- I walked past the garden that day, and I saw him plant his damn bob-omb! I watched it unfold, but I also saw something was wrong with that particular bob-omb- I wished I had actually said something for once in my life! Any other time, yeah, I would talk and talk and talk, but this time I didn't so am I as bad as Larry is?_

 _Even so, this family doesn't look or act like a family because everyone is afraid of each other. We know this._

 _It's a shame everyone has an issue with me because I apparently talk too much, but then if I don't talk, it's a problem too! It confuses and frustrates me because it's not fair! I don't deserve to be treated like this! And yet they do, anyways._

 _I mean, don't get me wrong. Our father was a powerful koopa, him being a king and all, but he plays serious favorites. Particularly with Junior and Wendy. The others...well, they're just them. They all have their own unique trait that makes them them._

 _Roy is seriously such a jerk! A bully! Like, this one time, way back when I was a kid, he told me to follow him after dinner so we could play with some toys. I mean, it was TOYS! Who would turn that down? But of course, Roy wasn't the kind brother he had barely planned to being nice._

 _Needless to say, thanks to him, I have an intense fear of rainstorms and thunder now. He locked me in a pitch black dark room, and laughed all the way down the hall as he left. I was scared to death but what could I do? Dad probably wouldn't have listened to me, and Mom... she wasn't here anymore. So I had no one to talk to. I kept it to myself._

 _I wish he'd stop picking on us. I mean, sometimes he treats me like an equal but a lot of the time he's always picking on me or the others and he seems to like doing it, too. It's not right... we're supposed to be family but he never acts like it!_

 _Junior's just plain old annoying, honestly. He asked me for some cake one day, and when I said no, he got all hissy and told Dad I stole his cake. Now seeing as he's the favorite, of course I was threatened with punishment, so I had to give him my cake. I really dislike that brat. So I stopped playing with him._

 _Larry... while I was mad at him for a while because I knew and he knew what had happened to our mother, I still consider him a closer brother than anyone else here. It's easy to talk to him even though he's younger than me._

 _Wendy is another annoyance in this house. Like all she does is WHINE! Whine, whine, whine, and she has the nerve to call me Big Mouth?! She's Miss Whine-a-lot if you ask me! Jeez, I can't deal with her, so I try and stay FAR away from her. Which is pretty sad considering she's my only little sister._

 _Iggy... I can't figure him out one bit. He never speaks to anyone except for Lemmy, and if I do try to speak to him, he gets all scared and starts trembling. He likes to read like me, but he's all into the science stuff. A lot of the time, when he starts hurting others for some reason, they have to bring in koopas with a straightjacket just to calm him down. Its creepy, really. HE'S creepy, but I don't know how creepy. Oh well. Probably for the best._

 _Lemmy is cool, too, even with his foot problem and whatnot. I mean, it's easier to talk to him than anything, so there's that. But he's the only one that puts up with Iggy and can handle it day to day. I think I annoy him with my blabbering, though, but if I do he does a good job hiding it. Roy always picks on him, and Iggy too. I don't understand that at all. But Lem's okay._

 _Ludwig's literally the saying 'hot and cold.' One second he's happy and fine, the next he's angry and broody. One moment he wants Junior dead, the next he wants to take care of him! One day he's great at his piano playing, the next he's downright awful! I don't get what's wrong with him one bit! But he's not mean to me, at least not like Roy is, and he's certainly not annoying or anything like that to me. So I guess his mood swings are... livable? Maybe._

 _Which leads to what happened today. I woke up as usual, and while I was getting ready, a servant came and told me to get ready for breakfast. Well, I was as ready as I'll ever be so I left my messy room to go eat._

 _It was strangely silent, which was weird, and I had a feeling it had something to do with Junior still not being told about our mother and the truth about her. I decided to keep my mouth shut and just eat, in case anything I said would cause problems. Not like Dad hasn't already done that, but anyways..._

 _I'm guessing the reason everyone was so quiet was because of Junior- even after breakfast and lunch, no one spoke a word to him. He came by and that's when that whole 'he took my slice of cake' thing happened. Man, I can see why everyone hates the brat- Dad lets him get away with EVERY LAST THING! It's no annoying I could kill the kid! Not like I would but someone in this house would._

 _During dinner, once again, Dad brought up another plan to capture Princess Peach. I mean, in case he hasn't noticed, Mario and Luigi aren't going to make that very easy! Don't get me wrong, Luigi isn't hard to defeat, but Mario ALWAYS beats us! Roy and Ludwig are normally the only ones who can put up any sort of battle with him._

 _Kamek knew about Ludwig and his magic so he's been training him for years. Lemmy has that foot mutation thing going on so he can't fight at all. He has some magic, so I assume he can do something, but what it is we will never know. Roy doesn't have any magic but he is strong- I mean, he can shatter a boulder with a single punch- and I want to be as strong as he is one day._

 _I don't know about Iggy, but from what I hear, it seems like he's even weaker than Lemmy, but who knows. Wendy says that fighting is not for her because she is a princess and a woman, but we all know she's using that as a reason NOT to fight. Larry is super sneaky, and he might know some magic too, but ever since the whole incident with Mom, he doesn't do much. Junior knows how to fight, but Dad insists he shouldn't since he is the youngest._

 _As for me, I like to fight, and I doubt I can use much magic, but only Kamek knows that for sure. Only Iggy and Junior, well mostly Iggy, I'm not sure about. There's a good chance Junior can use magic, but Iggy... he just doesn't make sense! None of us do, really, but he REALLY doesn't make sense._

 _At dinner, I decided to try and ask Dad about our mother in the hopes he would finally crack and talk about her to all of us, even Junior, even if I don't like him much. But he got pissed and eventually threatened to throw me in the dungeon if I didn't shut up, so I did. I was curious as to why he STILL won't say anything, but I would ask some more questions later._

 _Iggy didn't eat as usual, and Roy being the jerk and bully he is, tried to force him to eat, which resulted in him running off crying and Lemmy going after him. Roy was laughing like he made the funniest joke ever and ate both their plates, and Dad just sat there like a dummy. I rolled my eyes; this family is something else, I tell you._

 _After dinner, I went back to my room and laid down to get some sleep. I'm hoping tomorrow will be better, but honestly, you never know with the family I have... I don't even know._

* * *

 **What do you think about Morton? What's his problem? And in this chapter Morton explained some problems of other koopalings(specially the ones that are coming next!). What you think about this?**

 **Guess who is the next! Ludwig, Iggy, Wendy and Lemmy are left!**

 **I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read on this story too! Thank you so much =D**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that.**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	5. Wendy's Introduction: Meet Wendy

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Sorry if this took so long to write. First of all I'm very busy with school. Second, life is more than an obstacle to me.**

 **I can just say that I've not stopped writing. Don't worry. I won't probably put a chapter of both Cracking AND Solution in a week, but I'll try to do 1 Chapter of one of them each Week-2 Weeks-3 Weeks- 1 Month. I like writing, and said that, I won't stop writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the plot and the OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 5: Wendy's Introduction: Meet Wendy**

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

 _Oh great. Another day, but this one really, REALLY sucks. I mean, my mom just up and left me with these whiny brats! I wish she'd come back already... but I know she's not coming back anymore._

 _A servant came along and informed me that breakfast was ready. I wasn't really looking forward to eating food- the cooks can't make anything that tastes good! It's so annoying, and if it was me I would have them put in the torture chambers. But I know Daddy won't eat unless we're all there, so I huffed downstairs and prepared to wait for the others to come eat._

 _While we ate, I was thinking about my brothers. I'm the only girl-yay, lucky me._

 _I mean, Lemmy isn't the most useful one here- he uses that walking ball thingy for one reason or another. And Junior's only here because Daddy lets him play with him like, ALL the time! It's so annoying! Morton talks too, too, TOO much, and he loves to call me Miss Whine-a Lot, but he's okay for the most part. Iggy is just plain weird. Like, crazy, straightjacket weird (which Daddy almost always has to do because he gets out of control sometimes). I don't like him much, but he's making a hair-growth potion for me right now since I don't have any. Or rather, I forced him to and he had a shaking moment and then Lemmy had to talk to him and then I threatened to have him thrown in the dungeon. Yeah, that's the reason why I wear a bow on my head._

 _Larry's always nice to everyone, but he's been so quiet since our Mom died. Roy's strong and all, but it seems like he likes me a bit too much, like he wants me to be his girlfriend or something. First, ewww, that's my brother, and second, even if we weren't related, I don't like him. He thinks of me as an object not a person. Sorry, but I'm not the one._

 _Ludwig's my oldest brother, and he's okay at times, but when he gets mad, he gets MAD. Not as crazy as Iggy-no one can get crazier than him. But he does give me helpful advice at times._

 _I managed to eat half my breakfast before I just gave up and left the table. I'm a darn princess and I can't even get some decent food around here?! Seriously?! Roy always says he's pissed off about something when he gets mad and that's what I was feeling at the moment._

 _Back in my room, I was bored out of my mind. Ludwig told me once that the reason no one wants to talk to me is because of how stuck up and snobby I acted. That if I wanted people to talk to me, I needed to be patient and let them come around. Patience... never was my strong suit. For the time being I had no friends and that made me upset and also very bored out of my mind._

 _After a bit of me just sitting around, it was time for lunch-and more irritation as usual. I hate these cooks! I need them to learn or go someplace! ARGH!_

 _It was silent again, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for some reason Roy was trying to get Iggy to eat and he wouldn't. I swear, if he won't eat he'll look like a beanpole! He's so strange..._

 _As I headed for my room, I heard some screaming and I assumed that was Iggy. Roy must've decided to hit him since he didn't wanna eat earlier. Ah well, he had it coming. I reached my room and took a nap before heading over to Kamek's bedroom to see what he was up to._

 _When I first entered the room, it was pitch black, and I was fumbling around for a switch, but then a fireball lit something nearby and the room was soon glowing, making it easy to see. Kamek was sitting on an armchair and asked me to come closer. He picked me up in his arms and asked me what was wrong._

 _When I explained to him about the lack of friends I felt I had and how nothing ever seemed to work out for me, Kamek had laughed and said that I had a friend- him. And that my brothers and others would come around once I gave it time and learned to appreciate what I had. I mean, I was glad. I actually had a friend, someone to talk to and it had brightened my whole day!_

 _We talked and talked and talked some more. I forget what we talked about but it was fun! I never knew Kamek knew so much about my family, about my dad and mom- he's really old!_

 _When we went to the dining room for dinner, Daddy started talking about a plan to capture Princess Peach-again. I rolled my eyes- I don't care! She thinks she's so much better than me because she has a real crown and long hair! I'm better than her!_

 _While we were talking about my dad's proposal, Morton tried to talk about the truth behind our mother. Daddy threatened to throw him in the dungeon if he kept talking but I always wondered what the big deal was. I mean, Junior's spoiled as it is, what difference would it make if he knew about our mom? And this food is downright terrible! I'm making a complaint to Daddy tomorrow!_

 _I got sleepy, so I headed back to my room and got ready for bed. Mom, I'm feeling better now. I finally made a new friend! I wonder if she knows how nice Kamek is._

* * *

 **So Wendy has a friend now. The problem is pretty obvious but do you think there is more added to it?**

 **Guess who is the next! Ludwig, Iggy, Lemmy are left! I can just say that a reviewer from Morton's Chapter guessed the order right!**

 **I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read on this story too! Thank you so much =D**

 **Please leave a review or PM me if you have any question, advice or something like that.**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	6. Ludwig's Introduction: Meet Ludwig

**Author's Note:**

 **Hai! Finally I've managed to update this story!**

 **With no school now, I have more time to write and I'm not stuck with other activities!**

 **So who we have here? Yeah, you have guessed right! It's the blue haired koopaling!**

 **I apologize if it took so long to update, but here it is, I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I just own the plot and OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 6: Ludwig's Introduction: Meet Ludwig**

* * *

 **Ludwig's POV**

 _So another year has gone by. She is no longer here and it is not like I cannot care, because that was my mother. It's more like there is no point of lingering in the past when you need to move on towards the future. I think I need to do the same thing, but..._

 _But since I'm her eldest, I think it's only fitting I talk about her._

 _She always kept us at peace, and we were all truly happy. All of us... we played, we laughed, we... we were fine until she died. Then everyone's done nothing but fight one another since. It's not right._

 _We've all become very different. Case in point, my siblings seem to think I anger very easily. They can tell when they hear glass shatter from me playing the wrong note on my piano. I've never noticed it, but oh well. They find it funny anyways, and got to calling me 'Kooky' whenever it happens._

 _So yeah, they try and keep away from me. I mean, would you want to be around someone who's always angry? I didn't think so._

 _One morning, while I was getting myself ready, our servent came knocking at my door. "Master Ludwig, it is time for breakfast." he announced._

 _"Thank you. I will be there shortly." I call back. He makes a noise before I hear him shuffling away from my door, probably to get the others. This should be a fun breakfast..._

 _As I walked toward the dining room, I overheard a commotion coming from Iggy and Lemmy's bedroom. I paused in front of the closed door, thinking about helping them with whatever problems they were having, but the door sounded like it was about to open, and I decided to keep walking._

 _Breakfast was boring, but irritating, to say the least._

 _King Bowser, our...'father', if that's what I must call him, was speaking to Junior. I felt an immense sense of hatred for that brat. He's our father's favorite, and even though I'm the oldest and I should've been the heir to his throne, he passed it on to him instead. They both just plain annoy me, so I paid them no mind._

 _Roy was picking on Iggy and Lemmy as usual. He thinks he's the strongest and that everyone is just weaker than him, but I know he fears me. I can easily best him due to my aid of magic, even if I can't beat him in strength. He normally goes after Lemmy, Iggy or Larry. Why, I'll never know._

 _Wendy's just as bad. She seems to have this notion that she's the best girl at everything, and if she doesn't get what she wants, she starts whining and complaining. I've tried talking to her many a time, but it always ends up with her insulting me and me not trying to kill her. I leave her be most of the time._

 _Morton seems to be hated because of how much he talks. He's normally called 'Big Mouth' or 'Chatterbox'. Honestly, I believe he would be a really good kid if he'd stop hanging with Roy. He loves to read and talk to people- he likes to make people happy. I don't want Roy to change that._

 _Lemmy, I don't know what to say about him. I don't talk much with him. I know he's not very good at battle, and he has a serious foot mutation. He also spends almost all his free time with Iggy. He's the main one that helps Iggy with his social problems, and a lot of us in the castle considers them to be twins, to say the least._

 _Iggy's... well, where do I start. He's a genius, close second to me of course, and an inventor, scientist, and a mathematical whiz. But he has some serious issues with socializing, especially in our household. He spends most of his time building something in his lab, but I don't think it's always by choice. Let me explain._

 _During a war that was going on, while our mother was still alive, Bowser ordered him to create as many bombs for our army as possible, or he'd spend the rest of his life locked away in the dungeon. I knew my mom didn't know about it-she'd snap if she ever heard my father talk about her kids like that. But anyways, Iggy spent like forever working on them. He never got any sleep, and I could tell he was close to passing out and probably never waking up. I snuck in on him one night to see how he was fairing and I saw how exhausted he was, but still he worked. Lemmy came in soon after and I took that as my cue to leave before anyone saw me._

 _I'm guessing Bowser lost that war- I wasn't really paying much mind to him. But now, for some reason, Iggy's known as the freak who can't get anything done right. And it bothers me because I want to help but I don't know HOW to help him. ._

 _Larry's been acting the strangest. He's gone completely mute since our mom passed on. He also stopped doing things he loved, like tennis and working at the Electrodrome. Usually we see him in the garden on his room. Sometimes Bowser asks us to find him when he needs something, and I sear it's like an intense game of hide and seek- except we can never seem to find him, and he always seems to appear out of nowhere, like a ghost._

 _I always figured out of my siblings, excluding Junior, I could help Larry the most. But I want to help them all. I want them to trust in me, and me in them._

 _After breakfast, I decided to seek advice from Kamek, one of the oldest and strongest magicians in our kingdom. Of course, because of that, Bowser often kept him busy and away from us. He treats all of us like a father more so than Bowser does in my opinion. He's also my teacher, and I usually go to him whenever I'm confused or just need some clarification on things in life._

 _Once I reached his room, I knocked and he told me to come in. As I stepped inside, I watched Kamek light the room using a fireball and a lamp. I forgot how dark his room tends to be and I always wondered how he could see anything in there._

 _"Yes, Ludwig? What is it?"_

 _"I...I wanted to know how I can get my brothers and sister to trust me. I want to help them but... I don't know how." I told him. Kamek mused on something before he told me his answer._

 _"Follow your heart, my little child. The answers are all in there, but it will be up to you to figure out how to use that and guide your family back home."_

 _I was confused, and Kamek could see that. But he just chuckled and sent me on my way. Maybe I'll figure it out over time...? I don't know._

 _Afterwards, I decided to go to my piano room and I tried to compose a piece. But I couldn't focus- there was something Kamek had once said to me that truly bothered me._

 _Mom was in a better place, right? So why aren't we?_

 _Because of him... King Dad... I really detested that man..._

 _The anger I was feeling was beginning to bring Kooky out, and I remember him taking us to see Junior and asking if he wanted to come to my room to hear a Koopa Symphony. Thankfully, Junior refused to. I had a feeling Kooky was going to try something deadly if he had come. I then headed for the garden to see if I could speak to Larry about anything, but he wasn't there. I really needed to calm down... Kooky was getting worse._

 _I returned to my music, the only salvation in my seriously screwed up reality. After that, I had nothing else to do but go back to my room and take a nap._

 _Once I woke up, I realized it was time for dinner, and I headed straight for the dining room. And as usual, Bowser was discussing some useless ploy to kidnap Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom- or as Bowser puts it for Junior's sake, 'Mama Peach.' It sickened me that Junior knew nothing of his real mother and we never could tell him. Morton tried to one time, and was almost cast away to the dungeon because of it. It shouldn't be like that..._

 _As we ate and Bowser talked, I noticed Roy forcing Iggy to eat his plate, which I knew wouldn't have ended well for him. Sure enough, he threw up and then ran out of the room, sobbing. Lemmy was running after him and the fat pig Roy just laughed and ate their food. I was getting so angry but I was feeling like Kooky was trying to break out, so I tried to calm down and focus on my own dinner. Soon, it was just me, Larry and Roy._

 _After Larry finished eating, he left out. Roy was following him as he did. I wondered what he was planning to do, but I couldn't bring myself to get up and follow after them, so I continued to eat. Once I was finished, I checked the hallways, but no one was there and I could hear nothing._

 _It was getting late and I was getting tired, so I headed back to my room and got into bed. But I couldn't fall asleep right away, and once I did, I didn't have very good dreams._

 _The sad truth was, our father didn't care about our well being at all. Our family was coming apart and we were going to lose each other if something wasn't done. But I'm the eldest and it's my job to protect them and keep them safe. And I will. I don't know how, but I will find a way._

* * *

 **Ludwig! You have a good heart...**

 **What do you think about Ludwig?** **Who do you think is the next koopaling?** **Let me know! =D**

 **As usual, I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read! Thank you so much!**

 **And of course, I would like to thank everyone that Favorited/Followed/Reviewed the story! Thank you so much! (I did not write for that much time and still... the number of favorites and followers has increased! That gives me more motivation to write... Thank you again for this!)**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	7. Iggy's Introduction: Meet Iggy

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **School will be back very soon... but next chapter is already in work!**

 **Now it's my little Iggy's Time!**

 **I already knew most people expected Lemmy to come first, but that's not how it ended up!**

 **I apologize(again) if it took so long to update, but here it is, I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I just own the plot and OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 7: Iggy's Introduction: Meet Iggy**

* * *

 **Iggy's POV**

 _Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. Besides Lemmy, she was honestly the only person who could've really helped me... who really understood me._

 _I can't talk to people. Especially my own family. I don't understand the jokes they make, and most of the time they make fun of me anyways. They find my interests useless and most of the time they leave me alone. It's lonely... it's very lonely._

 _I'm a mathematician, a scientist and an inventor, and I love what I do. But no one appreciates my work. Rather... they want me to create things I just don't like. Example: when I was a little kid, two days before Mom's death, King Dad forced me to work on this project to create all these weapons and bombs. I worked all night without a break and still I was ridiculed for my work and efforts. I didn't want to make weapons that kill people, and King Dad knew it._

 _After awhile, he stopped asking for bombs because we didn't really have a war, or so to speak. Rather, we just fight against the Mario brothers because Dad has this obsession with kidnapping Peach. Junior even calls her 'Mama Peach' but I can't blame him. He was small when she died._

 _Since my father needs our help in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom, he makes us do it. I don't like fighting the Mario brothers, and I just do what I can to help them win. I don't like to fight, though, and honestly it gets to me. A lot. During those fights, and even afterwards, I feel the pressure from them all and I can't think or talk about any of it. Roy and my father mostly get on my case about it, but my whole family does complain._

 _Except for Lemmy. He's always there, and my family is worse on him than me in my opinion. He's very strong. He has a foot mutation and, despite that, he is the only one out of my family who can manage to make me smile a little. He always tries to help me understand other's intentions, even when he clearly doesn't always get it himself. He is usually my helper when I'm working in my lab, and I can come to him for anything._

 _I would never give up my brother for anything. When I'm scared, hurt or in pain, I take refuge in him. It's to the point where I share a room and a bed with him, and he never complains or minds. I don't know how I ended up with such an understanding brother..._

 _One morning, I woke up and was sitting up in bed when it occurred to me I was the only one in it. Lemmy wasn't there and I freaked out at first- maybe he was getting tired of me too, maybe I was meant to be alone- but then I heard the toilet flush, the water run, and Lemmy emerged from the bathroom, grinning as wide and happy as ever. I let myself calm down and relax- Lemmy was right here. Thankfully, he never noticed my near panic attack, and I made no mention to bring it up._

 _A servant came to the door shortly after all that and announced that breakfast was ready. Lemmy opened the door and spoke with him for a moment before relaying the news to me. I nodded, but I wasn't really hungry... I hardly ate these days. I never really answered the door, either. I'm too scared to see who it is, so Lemmy usually gets it. I'm so pathetic... but I don't know what else to do._

 _We left to the dining room. I think we passed Ludwig on the way there, but I was too lost in my own mind to really pay attention._

 _Everyone was already there when I got in, and Roy was glaring at me as I sat down. I tried my best to ignore him._

 _Ludwig's really good with music and magic, and I actually like a lot of his pieces, but he gets frustrated with me pretty often. I never get why, he just does._

 _Of course Roy loves to insult me. He'll call me an idiot, a freak, tell me I'm useless... and it makes me feel bad. He keeps saying something about having to learn life lessons too, but I have no idea what he means by that._

 _Wendy's always saying she needs my help with something, or else it's gonna be bad. I don't know how to help her, but I still try to anyways. Morton's just... talkative. Like he talks so much I always have a headache. He reads too, but not the books I'm interested in._

 _Since our mother passed, Larry's been more closed off, to himself. He used to play pranks with me a lot when he was younger. I don't know how to help him in the slightest- it's frustrating, but... what can I do?_

 _Junior's just like our father, and not in a good way. He loves to draw, and the kid got skill, but he's always trying to make us suffer like our father, and I seem to be on the receiving end of that one._

 _After breakfast, me and Lemmy went back to the room and enjoyed our morning, playing, talking, just hanging out. I showed him some of the experiments that I had finished in my lab, and while Lemmy didn't touch anything, he was enjoying himself, to my surprise._

 _Lunch time came around, with Roy watching me a bit more than normal, and me not eating my food as usual. Lemmy said he had something he needed to do afterwards and asked me to wait in our room. At some point, Roy came out of nowhere and he began hitting me, saying something about me needing to learn a lesson. I still don't understand that at all. I was screaming and the next thing I could remember was Lemmy was there and he pulling my hands away from my lower belly. He said something about a cut but I was crying and I couldn't hear him for awhile._

 _"Hey. I need to get something for this. Can you stay here till I get back?" he asked me. I nodded, still whimpering but at least I'd stop screaming. He was in and out and he said something about pressing something cold on my stomach. He did that and I began screaming again, so he released the pressure a little and hugged me._

 _Here's the thing- I don't like being touched. At all. I can't stand it, especially if I feel uncomfortable with it. But Lemmy knows me, knows that I'm tense around my own family except for him. He always keeps me safe._

 _When dinner came around, Lemmy told me to try and act calm and don't bring attention to my injury. I tried to listen and I tossed the bandage out, but it still stung. And then I had to worry about Roy..._

 _At dinner, once again, Dad discussed another useless plan about kidnapping Princess Peach. I wasn't really listening, but I knew that Morton was about to get in some serious trouble- he almost told Junior about our mother._

 _Roy began to taunt me again, and coupled with what had happened earlier, I couldn't take it anymore. I left and I heard Lemmy coming after me. I went right back to my room and stayed there. Lemmy watched me for a moment before he brought back some food and begged me to eat lest I pass out. I was hungry and I decided to eat. It was really good and I thank Lemmy before we both sat there in silence for some time._

 _We stayed in the room, passing time with quiet talk until I fell asleep. But because I have a hard time staying that way, I woke in a night sweat and looked for Lemmy. He wasn't there, and neither was his ball. I almost panicked until I heard our door open. I pretended to be asleep, but I heard Lemmy mumble something about he couldn't believe it._

 _Believe what, Lemmy...? I wonder if I'm meant to know..._

* * *

 **Lemmy? What happened?**

 **What do you think about Iggy? What do you think it's happening?**

 **As usual, I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read! Thank you so much!**

 **And of course, I would like to thank everyone that Favorited/Followed/Reviewed the story! Thank you so much!**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	8. Lemmy's Introduction: Meet Lemmy

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **I know! An update being made so early was unexpected I guess!**

 **This was because:**

 **1) I had extra time;**

 **2) School won't give me that much time to update;**

 **3) Extra Excitement because... couldn't wait!**

 **Who's the one remaining? Lemmy of course!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I just own the plot and OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 8: Lemmy's Introduction: Meet Lemmy**

* * *

 _Today is our mother's anniversary. I miss her so much..._

 _My mother died under strange circumstances. Or at least I think so- I was confided to the playroom a lot since I couldn't really walk, and while I tried to use my arms to move, it was way too tiring. So I ended up using a circus ball to move around._

 _I was born with a foot mutation. Mom used to spend a lot of her time with me, until Iggy was born. Then we began to spend a lot of time together, but that was both safe and not. We both got picked on quite a bit because of our strange behaviors, and the family finding something wrong with Iggy._

 _And it's because of that that a few months after our mother died, and we launched a failed attack against the Mario Brothers, I was depressed. Like I knew my family saw me as a failure- not like it didn't hurt when they said things like that, but it was worse because THEY were getting worse. I was certain they didn't want me to live anymore... except for Iggy._

 _He's the only one who still wants me around, and for that, it gives me some form of happiness. We share our rooms and even our bed (not in that way, eww), and he'll allow me in his lab, something he's very adamant about. He hates when people touch and ruin his stuff._

 _One morning, I woke before Iggy. Checking to make sure he was still asleep, I went into the bathroom. When I came back, he was awake and smiling a bit at me. I returned the smile as well. Before either one of us said anything, there was a knock at the door. It was the servant letting us know that breakfast was ready. I saw Iggy tense and I kinda did too- it was time to face our so-called family._

 _As we headed out, we passed by Ludwig. He didn't pay us any mind as usual, and I didn't want to piss him off- he gets very nasty when angry. But his piano pieces are really good. I'd like to get to know him more, but... who knows._

 _Once we got in there, Junior began to talking to Dad. Both of them are pretty harsh on us, too... but why I don't know. I mean, I'd like to think Dad has a good heart, but one time, after Iggy had a breakdown, he threw him into a straightjacket and left him screaming in the basement. I don't know if he cares or not, but right now, he really doesn't care. Not that I can see, anyways._

 _Roy always picked on Iggy which made me ANGRY, but I knew he'd beat me in a fight. He never listens._

 _Wendy was way too spoiled and Iggy was terrified of her, especially since she kept threatening to toss him in the dungeon if he didn't do what she wanted. I told Iggy not to fear her, but it was hard since she almost always got her way._

 _Larry... I don't know how to help him. He's just mute. No one knows what to do about him anymore._

 _Morton talks a lot- and I mean a LOT- of the time. Everyone hates him for it, saying that he uses the most drawn out and useless descriptions for things. But Iggy once said that every little detail is important, so that is a good thing I would think._

 _Breakfast ended fast- Iggy didn't eat much as usual- he doesn't eat when he feels like someone is threatening him or anything-and I wasn't that hungry. Lunch was pretty much the same thing- went in and went out._

 _I had to go back to my room after lunch and change out my knapsack because my old one had a hole in it. Iggy didn't want to be alone in the hallways or left in the dining room, so I told him to go back to our room and wait for me to get back._

 _A few moments later, I heard him screaming and I rushed to see what happened, forgetting my sack in the process. I found Iggy a few feet away from our room, a small cut near his abdomen. He was crying and saying Roy had hurt him._

 _I realized recently that I love to heal and cure people, not fight. It came out of me when I was taking care of Iggy. I grabbed some ice and wrapped it up, telling him to press it to his stomach to ease the pain and swelling. Naturally he began screaming and crying a little more. I stopped everything and gave him a tight hug- letting him know he was alright. Once we navigated back into our room, I found some clean gauzes and pressed them to his cut, then cleaned it once the bleeding stopped. I added a bandage and we were done._

 _When dinner time approached, I carefully removed the bandage and cleaned it again before telling Iggy to be careful but don't draw attention to himself._

 _Once again, Dad started talking about another useless plan to kidnap Princess Peach. Junior got to calling her 'Mama Peach' which was really the only reason Dad wanted her. We knew otherwise- at least, me and Morton did. He was lying about our mother to him, which made no sense. Morton tried to tell him once and was met with a threat to toss him in the dungeon forever._

 _What really got on my nerves though, was Roy trying to force Iggy to eat when he clearly wasn't hungry. It upset him and he ran out, and I didn't want him alone. I left the dining room and checked on him._

 _I found him in our room, sobbing like mad. I stayed with him and calmed him down before telling him to stay there. I raced back to the dining room and grabbed Iggy's unfinished plate, brought it back to our room, and gently coaxed him to eat. After a few, he gave in and slowly ate a bit at a time. Once he finished, I smiled at his efforts, which made him smile a little too. Giving him a hug only made him a lot more relaxed and I assured him we didn't have to be in the dining room and around those people. Boy was he relived._

 _We spent the rest of the night talking before finally going to bed around midnight. Well, Iggy did- I still couldn't sleep. I just felt... like something bad was going to happen._

 _I left my bedroom and walked around the castle, until I heard a door opening and closing. I blinked- that was Kamek's room and I quietly rolled up to the closed door to hear the conversation. I could hear my father's voice as well as Kamek's and I wondered what was going on._

* * *

 **General POV**

King Bowser Koopa knew something bad had to have happened when Kamek called him in at the late hours of the night. He blinked the sleep as he asked Kamek what he wanted with him.

"He…he had returned." Kamek stated carefully. Bowser arched an eyebrow and waited for more information. When he didn't get anymore than that, he asked, "WHO is coming, may I ask?"

"Icarus"

That name sent shivers down the mighty king's spine. It had been so long since he heard that name, and it couldn't be good. But why? Why now of all things?

"No... t-that can't be right! Are you sure, Kamek?!" he demanded. Kamek sighed and brought forth his crystal ball, showing Bowser what he feared.

"He's coming fast, and his army is much more powerful than before. What should we do, Your Highness?" Kamek asked quietly, letting the info sink into his king's head.

Bowser rubbed his temples in stressed out fear and nervousness before he asked in a strangely quiet voice, "Kamek. Be honest with me- how much time do we have?"

"If I were to guess... about a day or so, Your Highness. We must ready for battle... and a bloody one at that."

Bowser let out a heavy sigh and was quiet in thought for awhile. Then, he spoke.

"I must notify the kingdom. This is a state of emergency. Kamek, listen to me. Gather EVERYONE- every last citizen- and have them meet us at Koopatropolis. EVERYONE must be present for this. Understood?"

Kamek knew Bowser was putting on a brave front as he issued his order, but inside, he was a mess and for obvious reasons. But he decided to keep his thoughts to himself as he bowed and quickly sped out of the room's window.

Before Bowser caught him eavesdropping, Lemmy bolted back to his room. But he was scared at what he'd just heard- who was Icarus? Why was their father afraid of it? Would they be dragged into war? It scared him so bad he couldn't fall asleep.

Lemmy laid in his bed and made a vow to himself. _'I hope we don't get dragged into war. But no matter what happens next... I must keep Iggy safe._ _I have to protect him!'_

* * *

 **OH! So here we get to know more about Lemmy and... who's this Icarus?**

 **The introductions are completed and the core of the story will begin!**

 **As usual, I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read! Thank you so much!**

 **And of course, I would like to thank everyone that Favorited/Followed/Reviewed the story! Thank you so much!**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


	9. Building up the Koopa Team: Part I

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **So the Introductions have been completed, and it's time for the story to begin!**

 **School is slowing my writing down, but I'm still there :)**

 **This chapter was kinda long, so I've decided to split it into two parts, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I just own the plot and OCs.**

 **Alright, Let's-a-go!**

* * *

 **Cracking**

 **Chapter 9: Building up the Koopa Team: Part I**

* * *

That night was peaceful and quiet in the Dark Lands kingdom as everyone slept soundly.

Ruled by the mean-fisted King Bowser, the Dark Land kingdom's inhabitants loved and feared him at the same time. They faithfully followed him despite him constantly getting into wars with the nearby Mushroom Kingdom. He was seen as a fit ruler and people loved him regardless of what he did. Besides, it wasn't like they constantly got into 'wars', so to speak- it was mostly Bowser trying everything in the book to kidnap Princess Peach, and usually failing.

The scenery wasn't very inviting, but this grumpy kingdom did have an interesting secret. Whenever something bad would happen, the many volcanoes throughout the land would suddenly erupt, sending lava all over the land. Smoke would bellow into the sky, creating the illusion that there were clouds in the sky. Strange dust would settle over the lands. But it seemed like most of the inhabitants either didn't care about all of that or was far too used to it.

Once everything settled down, the volcanoes would stop erupting and everything would return back to normal. It was a weird phenomenon but it was what was deemed normal those days.

South of the Dark Lands was the infamous Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by the fair and beautiful Princess Toadstool, known by many as Princess Peach. Surrounding by her loyal Toads and other creatures, this kingdom was a sign of peace through and through. They almost never got into war and appeared to be the perfect kingdom. Of course, it helped to have protectors as well, and this kingdom had the best to offer- the two Mario brothers, Mario and Luigi.

Powerful, a plumber and dressed in his signature red shirt and hat with blue overalls, older brother Mario often defeated Bowser with ease, using special items such as Mushrooms, Stars, Fire and Ice flowers, among others. Younger brother Luigi, clad in a green shirt and hat with blue overalls, while skilled in jumping, was very scared of... quite a lot, actually. He was capable of using the same items as his brother, but he was slightly weaker.

Princess Peach had a royal best friend as well- the tough, scary and tomboyish Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, located west of the Mushroom Kingdom. Known for its large surrounding desert, she was rarely bothered by Bowser, and spent her time guiding lost wanders to safety.

Now there were other locations that Bowser could attempt to conquer, but for some reason, he never did. No one ever understood why, either, not even his kids. Which leads to them.

The Royals were known as Dragon-Koopas. They had softer plastrons than regular koopas, and their plastrons were fused to the bellies instead of their carapace. However they could breathe fire and had spikes on their shells, giving them the upper hand in battle. Thanks to their weakened plastrons, extra training was needed to strengthen them, which was always tiring.

Normally, Lemmy would have enjoyed a night like tonight. But he was still worried and he couldn't sleep, instead glancing over at his sleeping younger brother Iggy.

"Icarus and a war… I'm very confused…" Lemmy mumbled to himself. He sighed and sat up.

"I can't let Iggy hear about this. It'll scare him... but then what should I do?" He then had an idea.

"I think Ludwig should be able to help me... but what if we were supposed to know? But its Ludwig... he'll know what to do..."

Tired as he was, Lemmy hopped off his bed and approached his circus ball. He wobbled a bit upon climbing on top of it, but stayed on. Rolling as quiet as could, he stole one last look at his slumbering brother and smiled sadly before exiting the room.

As fast as he could, he quietly made his way to Ludwig's room. He lightly knocked on the door and within seconds Ludwig opened the door, surprised to see his younger brother at this hour.

"Lemmy? What's going on? Are you alright?" Ludwig asked. Lemmy was panting and even more tired than before. He managed to walk into the room before he fell off his ball. Ludwig tried to help him, but Lemmy waved him off and struggled to stand up. Ludwig locked his door and sat next to his brother, whom he could tell hardly got any sleep.

"Seems like you couldn't sleep much either." Ludwig commented. "Why's that?"

"I had too much on my mind..."

"Really? Me too." Ludwig responded as he looked at his hands. He still didn't understand completely what Kamek had told him, but he knew he had a chance to start fresh, and he figured why not now. "We fight with each other quite alot, and hurt each other just as much... don't we?"

"R-Really? I mean, I agree with you but... I was kinda thinking the same thing!" Lemmy exclaimed, shocked. _'I thought that I would say something first...'_

"I figured you would... but I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to bring everyone together and I have no clue how..." Ludwig admitted, lowering his head in shame. It felt weird telling his younger sibling about his worries but he felt a bit better doing that.

"I know... but that's not all of what's bothering me." Ludwig looked sideways at him.

"I overheard Dad and Kamek talking... they were talking about a war of some kind. It's with some guy... drat, I forgot the name..."

Ludwig blinked- a war? Now? He knew if that was true, the family would be destroyed before they could launch an attack. "Not this too...this isn't what we need right now..."

"We have to become united and fight as a family or else... we'll die..." Lemmy was scared of that concept. Ludwig was too and agreed.

"I know, Lemmy. Roy will more than likely be our biggest problem. He has to take this seriously. And as the older brothers, we have to keep our younger siblings safe."

As he spoke, the sky began turning orange. Lemmy panicked. Ludwig could see that and he asked, "Lemmy! How much time do we have?"

"From what I heard, about a day... we're running out of time!"

Ludwig nodded, then came up with an idea. "I'll talk to Larry. You're closer with Iggy, so talk to him. In order for this war to work, we must become united and work together. Once we deal with that, we'll have to deal with Roy and hope we can get through his thick skull and get him to work with us. We've got to make this work, understand?"

Lemmy nodded, but then remembered something suddenly and hopped off the bed and made for his ball. Ludwig noticed his haste and asked, "What's happening? Are you OK?"

"I've gotta get back to my room... Iggy's gonna get worried!" Lemmy exclaimed. He quickly headed out, leaving a very confused Ludwig behind.

* * *

 **Oh so they are trying to make a team? First step to be an unite family! Thank you so much Lemmy/Ludwig! :)**

 **What do you expect now? What do you think about what's going on? Write them down in Review or PM! I like to read your ideas, guesses and thoughts!**

 **As usual, I would like to thank 'LuigiWife1551' for the beta read! Thank you so much!**

 **And of course, I would like to thank everyone that Favorited/Followed/Reviewed the story! Thank you so much!**

 **See ya~ Ah Ah!**


End file.
